1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape cartridge for coat film transfer tool and a coat film transfer tool, and more particularly to a mounting technique of refill type coat film transfer tape capable of exchanging coat film transfer tapes, in a coat film transfer tool for transferring a coat film such as a corrective paint layer, a marker paint layer or an adhesive layer on a coat film transfer tape onto a sheet of paper or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A constitution of a coat film transfer tool of this kind is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-open Utility Model No. 5-13800. In this coat film transfer tool, as shown in FIG. 28, in a case (a) held and manipulated by one hand, a feed reel (c) accommodating a coat film transfer tape (b), and a take-up reel (d) for recovering the coat film transfer tape (b') after use are rotatably provided, and a coat film transfer head (f) is projecting from the leading end of the case (a) for pressurizing the coat film transfer tape (b) to the transfer area. The both reels (c), (d) are of self-winding type mutually linked through a linkage (g) so as to cooperate. The linkage (g) is composed of mutually engaged gears (h), (i) provided on the outer circumference of the reels (c), (d).
Herein, the case (a) has a flat box shape in the contour shape and dimensions and width so as to incorporate the feed reel (c) and take-up reel (d), and the flat face and back sides, that is, the face and back sides to the sheet of paper in FIG. 28 are the gripping surfaces when held and manipulated by hand.
In this coat film transfer tool, a pressurizing portion (j) of the head (f) is composed so as to guide the coat film transfer tape (b) almost opposite to the gripping surfaces of the case (a), and it is designed to be used in so-called lateral draw.
When this coat film transfer tool is used as an eraser for correcting a wrong letter or the like, it is suited to correct a part of letters written in the lateral direction such as in alphabet. That is, holding the case (a) by one hand, as shown in FIG. 28, the case (a) is moved in a specified direction (in a vertical direction to the sheet of paper in FIG. 28), while tightly pressing the coat film transfer tape (b) onto the correction area (transfer area) (k) by the pressurizing portion (j) of the head (f). As a result, the corrective paint layer of the coat film transfer tape (b) in the pressurizing portion (j) of the head (f) is adhered to the correction area (k) to cover and erase the letter, and the coat film transfer tape (b') after use is automatically taken up and recovered in the take-up reel (d).
Recently, effective use of resources on earth is demanded, and in this type of coat film transfer tool, from the viewpoint of saving of resources, it is preferred to employ the so-called refill type structure so that only the consumable part of coat film transfer tape (b) can be replaced.
In this lateral draw type coat film transfer tool, however, since the pressurizing portion (j) of the head (f) guides the coat film transfer tape (b) nearly opposite to the gripping surfaces of the case (a), it was practically impossible to realize the refill structure for replacing coat film transfer tape (b) only.
In this coat film transfer tool, structurally, the coat film transfer tape (b) is twisted 90 degrees at the head (f) portion. Accordingly, at the manufacturer's side, it is difficult to automate the assembling work, and it is a manual work by skilled workers.
To realize the refill structure for replacing the consumable part of coat film transfer tape (b), it is the principle that disassembling and reassembling of the coat film transfer tool, and replacement of the coat film transfer tape (b) must be done by the user.
Therefore, to realize the structure for replacing the coat film transfer tape (b), it has been an essential subject to develop a structure allowing this series of jobs to be done by a general user easily, promptly and securely.
From this viewpoint, the present applicant previously proposed a refill type coat film transfer tool, for example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 8-156495.
In this coat film transfer tool, as shown in FIG. 29, a tape cartridge (m) is provided in a case (a) so as to be replaced. This tape cartridge (m) consists of a feed reel (c) and a take-up reel (d) rotatably provided on a support board (n). The both reels (c), (d) are designed to be engaged with a feed rotary portion (o) and a take-up rotary portion (p) rotatably provided in the case (a) so as to be detachable and rotatable integrally. The rotary portions (O) , (p) are mutually coupled through a linkage (g) so as to cooperate with each other, and this linkage (g) is realized by mutual frictional contact between an outer O-ring (r) of the feed rotary portion (o) and an outer circumference (s) of the take-up rotary portion (p).
On the other hand, at the leading end of the case (a), a coat film transfer head (f) is projecting. This coat film, transfer head (f) can be rotated and manipulated between the exchanging position and using position of the coat film transfer tape. A leading end pressurizing portion (j) of the coat film transfer head (f) guides the coat film transfer tape (b) in the winding state of the both reels (c), (d) at the exchanging position of the coat film transfer tape, and also guides the coat film transfer tape (b) nearly opposite to the gripping surfaces of the case (a) at the using position.
When using such coat film transfer tool, same as in the case of the coat film transfer tool shown in FIG. 28, it can be used in a lateral draw, and when replacing the coat film transfer tape (b), the coat film transfer head (f) is rotated and manipulated from the using position to the exchanging position of the coat film transfer tape. As a result, the position of the coat film transfer tape (b) at the head (f) area is manipulated to a parallel state from the state twisted by about 90 degrees to the winding position of the feed reel (c) and take-up reel (d), so that the coat film transfer tape (b) may be detached and attached easily from and to the head (f).